114683-how-is-this-new-rune-system-better-than
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No he wants all omni slots for PvP gear........ L... O... f***ing L. The entire point of this game is that there are so many facets to play, and they want you to play multiple to keep from burning out on doing 1 thing over and over again. Yes, this means PvP players will have to run dungeons to get the mats to reroll/add slots or w/e. Just like PvE players have to PvP for 2 AMP/1 Ability points, and to get the Protection trinket, the 1800 weapons, to farm augmented runes (yes you have a far easier time farming money than PvE players) etc etc. PvP gear from my understanding will be able to be rerolled and such as well. It is a great change no matter how you slice it. | |} ---- ---- Might as well start high when you're making demands :) I don't think PVPers will have to run dungeons. If I am not mistaken the slot adding items will be drops from PVP bags as well. Dungeons will be a better way to get them if you don't want to deal with RNG for sure. I don't think they want to force players to play content they are not interested in but I think offering significant rewards is a good approach. No matter what they do there will always be people who will complain and point fingers instead of solving the problem. I don't like to call people out but I have listened to someone complain about the strength of their character as the stood on top of a fully flared manta hoverboard wearing unruned gear... and no his amps and ability tiers were not capped. Why do you think PVPers have an easier time farming money? | |} ---- I just said :P. Salvaging the loot bags for runes, which you can turn around and profit big time off of. I got nearly 30 augmented runes farming prestige for 1 Ability and 1 AMP point, from salvaging the gear i got in the meantime. At 30g per rune Minimum, I'd say that isn't bad for like 7-8 hours of work. That equates to about 9 plat minimum WHILE getting other things from the bags (such as AMP and Ability points that drop more frequently in PvP than ANYWHERE in PvE), if you are capped on EP you get gold quicker, while getting currency to work towards other PvP related items or w/e. Simply a better time investment than any PvE offering, other than MAYBE farming crafting mats with mining and etc, (maybe). | |} ---- Just a suggestion because this is what I am going to do... don't reroll your slots. Focus on adding slots first and reroll after that. Expand your best piece to the max and then reroll slots if you need. For example I have a pair of the grim-grim gloves with the 70 ap imbue, it currently has 2 water slots. I am going to go out and add 3 more slots to that sucker, it's gunna take a lot of dungeon runs to get 18 of the expansion items. Rerolling for trade offs and minor benefits is less valuable than adding at least 11 rune slots to your gear. | |} ---- There is a lot of truth in what you said but capping EP is much slower in PVP. I don't even want to talk about queue times haha. In general it makes sense that you earn a bit more and the bags have a slightly higher drop rate for PVP. In PVE you have lower drop rates but more chances. Every level 50 mob can drop an amp or ability tier and there are 3x as many to be earned through PVE content. The non-boss mobs in dungeons do need some tuning. Gold and amp/ability drops from trash need a bump and part of the completion exp should be spread throughout kills and objectives. It is true that we get lots of augmented fragments but I have never sold one. I view focus regen and protect your neck as staples for my set, with the number of re-rolls most of them get used up. Some PVPers have less use for them, some have more. Aaaand this brings us full circle back on topic... the expenses for a pvp player min/maxing are obscene. I rerolled a pair of slightly better boots the other day which basically caused a chain reaction that required replacing 11 runes across 4 pieces of gear. The boots were not a strait upgrade but in combination with a chest piece and leg piece in my bank I could get a significant boost. I had to unlock the rune slots in 3 pieces and replace a rune in my helm and shield. It is far, far too expensive. I don't like to admit it but I enjoy configuring rune sets, it's like a puzzle. Generally though, it makes for a terrible system because the puzzle takes too much time to solve and most people flat out hate it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----